A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light source. LEDs are increasingly being used in a wide variety of lighting applications. LEDs continue growing in popularity due in part to their efficiency and extended lifetimes. In some high power applications, such as LEDs designed to operate at a few hundred watts, a lot of heat is generated, which needs to be dissipated.